I've Got You
by Artsystar357
Summary: ((Based off a request I got on watt pad)). Webby gets into a lot of trouble, and long story short, collapses right by the gates of the Mansion. Dewey sees her, and he had never been so worried in his life. ((Debbigail, Dewey X Webby))


Crap.

How did this happen? Why did this happen?

She didn't know why all this had happened, but she knew how. Webby Vanderquack was running home from school, when some school bully decided it would be cool to trip her. As she tripped, she skid across the concrete of the sidewalk, which earned her some bruises and scratches. Of course she was able to prevent anything worse from happening, defending herself against the bully by giving him earthly hell.

Unfortunately, that also wasted all her energy. She tried running home as quick as she could to tend to herself, but the pain and fatigue from earlier seemed to distract her and she tripped over herself, twisting her ankle in the process and gaining another scrape to her elbow. She was lying on the property of the mansion, but she only made it just past the gates. She couldn't pick herself up. She couldn't even reach her phone. And of course, with her luck, it started to drizzle and eventually that turned into pouring rain.

So not only did she get bruises and scrapes, but now she was going to get sick.

Everything finally took its toll on her, so she shut her eyes and fainted right by the gates.

"Why did it have to rain today?!" Dewey was walking home from school as well, but stayed late since he made a huge mess in the art room. The damp air and the cold raindrops were not a good combination, so he took out his umbrella and zipped up a blue raincoat. As he walked to the gates of the Mansion, he noticed something lying right by the gates...

Wait...not something, someone.

Oh god no.

Dewey knew who it was the moment he saw the pink bow standing out. He felt his heart stop as he tried to force the gates open, eventually sliding through the tiny space between the gold bars and running to the female duck who was collapsed onto the floor. He knelt by her side and lifted her head up gently, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand and resting her head on his knees as he examined all the scrapes on her body. He was holding her close to him, the side of her head now resting on his chest area as he tried to wake her up.

"Webby, Webby! Cmon Webby wake up. Don't scare me like this. Webby wake up please!"

She didn't respond. He started fearing for the worst as he felt water forming at the corners of his eyes, and it wasn't the rain falling. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed the Mansion.

"Hello? Yeah Uncle Scrooge, I need help! Webby is hurt and unconscious and you need to come by the gates right now PLEASE!"

He hung up as he realized his voice started shaking. He tried waking her up again, shaking her a little harder this time. This time, she responded. She drowsily opened her eyes as she noticed the first thing to pop into her sight was a signature blue shirt. Her breathing became more visible.

"Dewey...?"

"WEBBY"

Dewey was relieved to see Webby responding, hugging her close to him. The sudden contact from her to him made him realize that she was cold.

"Webby, can you lift yourself up for a few seconds?"

Webby did as she was told, struggling to keep her back up as he took off his raincoat and wrapped it around her. Webby felt the instant warmth being transmitted from the jacket as she buried herself into the sleeves and the collar.

"What happened with you? Can you get up?"

"I...I got tripped then I fought then I slipped and..." Webby tried to explain as she stood herself up, but she seemed to have forgotten that she twisted her angle, and she stumbled towards the ground midair. Dewey was able to catch her though, holding on tightly to her arms as she held on tightly to his.

"Did you twist your ankle?" Dewey questioned, looking at the obvious discomfort of Webby and the so little pressure she placed on her foot. All she could do was nod.

"Well Scrooge should be on his way with the others, so just rest here and wait."

He helped lay her back down onto the ground, resting her head in the same position as before. However, this position was going to be completely different now. As her head rested on his chest, she slowly lifted up her hands and clung onto Dewey's shirt, her fingers gripping the fabric as if it were a lifeline. She had to find comfort somehow, so she rested her head and held onto the male duckling sitting right by her.

This wasn't the right situation to be blushing...but Dewey was blushing. He felt a warm feeling rise to his cheeks, completely blocking out any cold rain hitting his face. He had to control it however, because she was hurt and needed all the help she could get. He wrapped his arms around her, his left hand holding onto her shoulder and his right hand supporting her back. He held her close to him, trying to give her the comfort she needed.

Her breathing became staggered, her breaths becoming uneven in speed and timing due to the mess of emotions that conflicted her. Dewey noticed this and rested his chin gently above her head, almost hovering over the top of her head.

"I got you, you're going to be okay Webby."

He was trying to not only reassure her, but also himself.

Because he was just as scared for her as she was, maybe even worse. But he couldn't show that for her sake. As he was whispering those words to her, he gently kissed the top of her head, quickly yet softly placing the end of his beak on the area that his chin hovered over. He didn't know what had come over him when he did that. In fact, he was mentally cursing at himself after that had taken place. Was what he did supposed to be a sign of comfort and care or a sign of the feelings he had for her? Maybe it was both. He didn't focus on that however, because he saw Scrooge run towards them along with the others. Scrooge had carried Webby to her bedroom, and all Dewey could do was watch the adults tend to her with their first aid kit and anything they could use to help her.

The next few days were all over the place. Webby was still in bed, her wounds still healing and she found herself trying to fight against her sickness of being out in the rain. Beakley told her to move as little as possible so she wouldn't waste her energy, and to rest. Dewey was quiet for a majority of the time. He couldn't calm down, and he wasn't his usual adventurous and cocky self. All he did was sit outside Webby's door and play on his phone. Finally, after a certain amount of hours, Beakley gave the triplets permission to visit Webby.

"Hey Webby you doing better?" Huey asked, looking at her wounds and examining her twisted ankle.

"Yeah, but Granny says I have to move as little as possible for now. She said I can try walking tomorrow though! I can't wait for that." Webby smiled at the triplets, wiggling her ankle as it was wrapped in a cast.

"We're all glad you're okay...especially Dewey over here!" Louie nudged Dewey with his elbow, an innocently seeming smile appearing on Louie's beak as he continued with his words. "He was so worried about you. He kept on asking Beakley how you were doing and sat right by your bedroom door every 30 minutes or so."

"Just to make sure you were doing fine..." Dewey looked at the ground frowning, trying to hide the blush that slowly grew to his cheeks.

"Thanks Dewey, that's really sweet." Webby smiled at the duckling with the blue shirt, the smile sending a warm vibe towards Dewey.

"My dear Dewford, are you feeling alright? Why are you turning so red?"

Louie's innocent smile was gone and turned into a full on smirk, his eyebrows arched to show a hint of mischief in his expression.

"OKAY WE'LL BE GOING NOW I'LL VISIT YOU LATER BYE WEBBY!" Dewey grabbed Louie and Huey's hands and ran out the door, avoiding her so she wouldn't see the color growing on his face. He shut the door and covered his face.

"You're evil Louie."

"I know."

The next day approached, and Webby was ready to try and walk. Of course, Beakley asked the triplets which one of them was willing to help.

"I think Dewey should do it." Huey snuck a small smile at his younger brother, Dewey's head snapping as he turned to glare at Huey. "Hey it IS the only logical explanation. I'll be writing ways for Webby to play games with us yet not move around too much, and Louie is going to be looking for movies that we can watch tonight."

"So that only leaves you..." Louie flashed a smile, tag-teaming with Huey to embarrass Dewey like this.

Dewey was happy that he would be the one to help Webby, but at the same time, he continued giving a glare at Louie and Huey as he left the bedroom, Louie and Huey high diving each other the moment the door closed shut.

"Okay so it's left, then right..." Dewey was giving Webby directions on her footing. She clung onto his arm as if he was an escort, except one hand held onto his. He had blushed WAY too much the past few days, so he fought it as he continued walking next to her. "See you're doing fine!"

"Yeah! I'll be back to playing dart wars in no tiME!" Webby placed too much pressure on her ankle, the cast wrapped around her foot wobbling forwards as she clung onto him even tighter, her body shifting towards his trying to gain balance. Her head had gotten so close to his that if he had turned his head to look at hers, he would have accidentally kissed her cheek. So all he felt was her head lean near his cheek, and the distance shortening made fighting a blush impossible. "I'm sorry! I forgot not to place too much pressure..."

"Its okay, I got you Webby." Dewey smiled at her, repeating the same words he told her right before he kissed the top of her head on that rainy day.

Oh God...did she remember what had happened?

He was so scared to ask, so he left things as it is.

"Okay we're at your bedroom. Remember, tonight we're coming over to watch a movie, so don't get too surprised!" He lead her to her bedroom, allowing her to hold onto the side of the door as she was about to close it until...

"Hey Dewey?"

He locked eyes with her, but he didn't expect what had happened next. She leaned forward, not placing too much pressure on her cast, and gave Dewey a quick peck on the cheek. He froze instantly, not fully processing what had just happened.

"Thanks for everything, Dewey. See you tonight!"

She sped up her last sentence to cut time and smiled at him, but you can bet she was internally screaming. A pink blush rose to her cheeks as she closed the door, leaving a still frozen Dewey at the door.

"Oh gosh I just did that, I just did that, I just did that..." Webby was freaking out and it was time for her to hold onto her cheeks as she slowly made her way to lie down on her bed. "Did I freak him out or anything?!"

Dewey was still staring at the door, but he finally got a hold of himself. His cheeks burned as bright as ever, and he started screaming to himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dewey was shaken. He placed the palm of his hand on the cheek she pecked, and he ran back to his bedroom and slammed his face into the pillow.

"Are you dying?" Louie asked as he held the movie underneath his arm, looking at his older brother freaking out on the bed. All he got back were muffled words. But, living with Dewey as his brother, he instantly knew what Dewey said.

"SHE KISSED YOU ON THE CHEEK?!" Louie actually screamed, dropping the movie on the carpet rug as he continued staring at Dewey, who was still screaming into the mattress.

"MY BROTHER IS GROWING UP." Huey was smiling and tearing up, hugging Dewey as Dewey held onto his older brother, burying his red face into Huey's red shirt.

"You guys are actually getting emotional over this...I'm just surprised." Louie shook his head to get rid of the surprised look on his face. "Anyways, after Dewey is done screaming, lets go watch the movie."

It took a long time but they finally got around to watching the movie. At the end, Webby had fallen asleep on Dewey's shoulder, and Dewey had fallen asleep by resting the side of his head onto hers.

Needless to say, the next day, Louie had a photo album filled with pictures of them. And the first thing Webby woke up to was this very dialogue.

"LOUBERT DUCK YOU DELETE THOSE RIGHT NOW-"

"THESE WILL BE USED IN THE POWERPOINT AT YOUR WEDDING I CAN'T DELETE THEM."


End file.
